


Caught

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caught in the Rain, M/M, weevil hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Jack and Ianto are caught in the rain





	

They had been Weevil hunting. Actually Weevil hunting. Unfortunately the Weevil had escaped. They couldn't chase after it and it didn't seem like it would be wandering back into the city any time soon, so they left it. Jack had been driving and Ianto had been talking about how much he had enjoyed their movie date not that long ago.

That was when the tire went flat. The rest of the team were having a day off and that had no spare. The spare tire was kept in the garage where the SUV was kept. It wasn't that far of a work and they could always just roll the tire back. So they got out and started walking.

Ianto felt the first drops of rain. "Oh no," He said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's raining," Ianto said.

"No use complaining about it," Jack said. "Surely the Welsh are used to the rain by now? I know I am."

"Not funny Jack," Ianto said. "It doesn't always rain." The rain was getting heavier and by now it was chucking it down.

"I know," Jack said. "But we do need to get out of the rain, before we get soaked." The two ran through the rain in the direction of the garage to get the spare tire. Ianto pushed Jack, laughing. "What was that for?" Jack asked, pushing Ianto back.

"We're out in the rain," Ianto said. "The heaviest rain in weeks, there's no one else here. We might as well enjoy it." In reply Jack shoved Ianto and started running. He laughed.

They ran most of the way to the garage, shoving each other. As they approached Jack noticed Ianto had started shivering. "Hey, come here," He said as he pulled the soaked Welshman close and bundled him up under his coat. "That better?"

"Much," Ianto said as h kissed Jack.


End file.
